Thunderstorm
by GothicPrincess22
Summary: A thunderstorm hits the city. Causing the lights to go out at the orders building. With nothing better to do Dante and Kat hangout together. But thunderstorm's have a way of bringing people together. Rated M for a reason. DantexKat one shot.


Thunderstorm

Lighting flashed a few seconds there was a loud crack of thunder. The wind was blowing really hard causing the rain to hit against the window. Dante was laying in bed one arm over his face. The sheets hung low on his hips he was listening to his music. He didn't get much sleep at night and the storm was making it worse for him. He turned the music on when he finally gave up. There was another loud crack of thunder then the music stop playing. Dante lift his arm from his eyes the room was black.

"Great just great." Dante said to himself as he looked around the room.

Now what was he going to do? He couldn't sleep and he didn't feel like laying here all night. The last time he looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. So he figured no one was up. Then he got an idea he could go down to the kitchen an grab a few beers. He could come back in his room and drink them hopefully he would be able to sleep then. Now he just had to find his sleeping pants.

Dante reached under his bed and felt around for the flash light. He felt it against his hand he grabbed it. He turned it one and bright light came on. He moved it around on the floor he saw his black sleeping pants. He threw the covers off him and walked over to where they were. He put the flash light down and put them one after that he grabbed the flash light again and walked out of his room.

He walked through the door he was about to walk to the kitchen but stopped. He heard a faint sound come from upstairs. Curious to find out what it was he walked up the stairs and down the hall. He heard it clear now it sounded like someone was playing a guitar. He walked towards the sound and saw a glow at the end of the hallway.

Dante walked towards the door he cut his flash light off. He started to hear a faint voice singing. He reached the room the door was half way shut. He looked through the door and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was Kat she was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Her brown hair a little messy she was wearing a pale purple tank top with black shorts. She had her eyes closed as she played the guitar. Her room was lit by candles that where place everywhere. He noticed how her skin glowed in the candle light.

He was about to say something when Kat began to sing with her eyes still closed.

"_The worst is over now, and we can breath again._

"_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away."_

"_There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight."_

"_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away!"_

Dante couldn't believe how good she could sing. The way she rocked her upper body while she sang, and he could see the emotion in her face as she sang as well. He took a step back a the floor board creaked Dante froze.

Kat opened her eyes and stop playing.

"Hey is some one out there." Kat said as she looked at her door.

Kat watched her door move a little and Dante came into view. He was just wearing his black sleeping pants. They hung low around his hips she had to force herself not to stare at his body. She looked up at his face which was even harder not to stare at.

"Hey Dante, what are you doing up?" Kat asked her mouth a little dry from seeing him.

"You know me I have a hard time sleeping at night. I was listening to music before the power went out. So I figured I'd go to the kitchen grab a few beers and hopefully drink myself to sleep." Dante said as he walked into her room.

Dante looked around her room it was painted a light purple. She had sketches all over the walls. She had a T.V on the wall, a dresser, bookcase, her bed was in the middle of the room it looked to be about a queen size bed.

"Oh, well that won't help you." Kat said as she sat the guitar down beside her.

"Why not?" Dante asked as he looked at her.

"Some of the other's already drank the rest of them. We don't have anymore." Kat said as she looked at him with a small smile of amusement.

"Shit." Dante said as he looked at her.

"You could always just hang in here with me? I'm not going to bed anytime soon. Storms at night make me uneasy." Kat said as she stretched her legs out on the bed.

Dante looked at her legs stretched out on the bed. He noticed her sleeping shorts are shorter than the shorts she wears out on missions. He the realized Kat was looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Yea sure it, sure beats the hell out of me just sitting in the dark with nothing to do." Dante said as he started to walk over to her.

"Oh can you close the door. I meant to shut it earlier but I forgot." Kat asked him.

Dante turned around walked to the door shut it. Then he walked back over and sat down on the edge of Kat's bed. He sat the flashlight on the floor near the end of the bed.

"So how long have you been playing?" Dante asked as he looked at her.

"Well Vergil got me it when he first took me in. I was very shy and quiet so he bought it from me hopping it would bring me out of my shell." Kat said as she ran her tattooed hand down the guitar.

"Well I don't know if it worked very well. Your still kind of shy." Dante said with a little amusement as he looked at her.

"Only around you." Kat said in a low voice as she looked at him she saw his eyes get a little big.

Dante was taken back a little bit as he looked at her. She was still shy around him. Then his eyes fell on her scar on her shoulder. Very slowly he lifted his hand and his finger tips touched her skin. He noticed how her soft her skin felt. It was the first time he had seen it since that day. The day he risked everything to save her. He remember taking her back here no one knew how to take the bullet out. So he did it himself he remembered Kat screaming in pain, crying begging him to stop.

He remembered telling her it was going to be over soon. That it was almost over. When he finally got the bullet out she stopped moving and closed her eyes. Dante's heart stopped for a second thinking that she was dead. Then he saw the rise and fall of her chest he knew she just passed out from the pain. After that he avoided her until she cornered him. He picked up her tank top strap and bra strap to look at the scar fully.

"It looks like it healed up good." Dante said as he let the strap fall back to her shoulder.

Kat had to control herself to remain still and not shiver when his fingers brushed her skin. She liked how it felt when he touched her bare skin. She had to also remember to breathe. She looked at him as he looked down at the bed. She knew that look she knew what he was thinking. She took his face in her hands and moved it up so she could look at him.

"Dante for the last time it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself anymore." Kat said as she looked at him. She saw the scar on his eye brow she wanted to run her finger across it but didn't.

"Wasn't though it. If I killed that son of a bitch faster we could have made it out of there. You would have never gotten shot." Dante said as he tried to pull his face away from her. He felt Kat tighten her hold on his face.

"Dante you risked everything to save me. You risked your life for me when Vergil would have let me die. Which I'm still pissed at him. Please stop blaming yourself." Kat said in a soft voice her face was inches away from his.

Kat searched his face the finally landed on his eyes. He looked unguarded it was the first time she had ever seen him like that. It made her heart rate speed up. **Now is the time Kat to tell him how you feel!** Kat thought to herself.

It showed a different side to him. She saw a caring compassionate side. It was very rare to see it but he did show it even if it was a few seconds it was there. It made her fall for him she had been having feelings for him for a while now. She just didn't know how to tell him with out it getting weird or ruining their friendship.

Dante still felt like it was his fault. He reached up and took her hands from his face. He knew she was trying to make him feel better, but it was the truth it was his fault. He felt something for her. He knew that when he saved her. But he would never tell her because he didn't know how to do the whole feeling thing. He was just used to screwing girls and sent them on their way in the morning. He was drawn to her though and she was drawn to him. He needed her to stay away from him before he fucked up her life.

"I'm sorry Kat. I shouldn't be here." Dante said as he stood up.

"Wait- what?" Kat asked.

"I'm going to go." Dante said as turned around and began to walk towards the door.

Kat was so confused she didn't know what was going on. Did she say something, then it hit her he was pushing her away again! No she wouldn't let him do that again. **It's now or never. **Kat thought how could she tell him though just blurt it out. Then she looked down at her guitar then she knew. She knew the perfect song she saw Dante was at the door. She took a deep breath and began to play.

Dante reached to open the door but stop when he heard Kat start to play then she started to sing.

"_Glass hailed from the sky that night."_

"_I couldn't hide to save my life."_

"_Standing drenched in open wounds."_

"_You took my hand and pulled me through."_

Dante turned around and looked at Kat. Could she be singing about him saving her? He saw Kat's face and her eyes locked with his then she closed them as she kept singing.

"_I want to give you everything, I'll give you my all."_

"_Because you gave, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss."_

"_The medicine to cure my pain."_

Dante walked back over to her as she played the guitar. He was almost to the bed when she started singing again. He knew she was singing about her and him that night he saved her. He also know by her singing this to him she was telling him she had feelings for him.

"_Listen to all of this glass shatter."_

"_It pierced my ears and made them bleed."_

"_Now it sounds so beautiful, cause your beautiful your beautiful."_

" _I want to give you everything, I'll give you my all."_

"_Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss."_

With out even giving it a second thought Dante leaned on the bed and kissed Kat. She stopped playing.

Kat eyes popped open at shock then she closed them. She felt the guitar being lifted out of her hands. As soon as it was out of her hands she put her hands on Dante's chest she let them run up and curl around his neck. Dante laid the guitar down on the floor. He then pushed Kat back to the bed and bite her bottom lip. He heard her moan a little. He liked the sound of it and wondered what else what make her moan.

He trailed kisses down her neck causing Kat to arch her back a little. Dante trailed kiss along her shoulder blade then stopped when he got to her scar. Kat opened her eyes to see him staring at her scar again. She pushed him on to his back when she did this she saw the look of surprise knowing she caught him off guard.

She straddled his hips as she leaned down to kiss him. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip then bit it. She heard a low growl come from him which was sexy as hell. She then kissed and bit her way down his neck. She remember him telling her he liked it rough. He dug his fingers into her thighs as she went. She moved his hands from her thighs as she made her way down his body.

She kissed and bite his chest all the way down his muscular upper body. She licked the center of his stomach where his abs were. She looked over and saw his hands digging into the sheets to keep from grabbing her. She wanted his hands on her , she wanted him to have his way with her to be rough as he could. She could tell he was trying to hold back. She needed to figure out a way to get him to not hold back anymore.

Dante was breathing heavy trying to keep in control. He liked it rough but didn't know if Kat did. He didn't want to hurt her so he was holding back. He was having a hell of a time doing it though each kiss and bite was driving him close to the edge. He gripped the sheets tighter.

Kat loved the way his pants hung loose around his hips. It showed off the cut lines she thought were the sexiest part of his body beside his face. She ran her tongue along those line and Dante bucked off the bed a little as he moaned low his throat. **He really likes that.. I wonder what he will do when I do this?** Kat thought to herself as she pulled his sleep pants down a little and took him into her mouth.

Dante eyes shot open he arched his head back a little and gripped the sheets even tighter. He felt Kat moving her mouth up and down. His control was slipping fast.

"Fuck Kat." Dante moaned through clinched teeth.

Kat knew he was close to losing control. J**ust a little more **she thought to herself as she sucked harder then she lightly bit him. That did it she heard him growl and his hands were on her shoulders pulling her up his body. His mouth crushed against her and pushed his tongue inside her mouth without waiting for an invitation. She felt his hands pulling her shirt up. She broke the kiss and sat up Dante pulled the shirt off her fast and threw it.

He sat up and crushed his mouth against hers again. His hands making quick work of her bra then that went flying across the room. He then gripped her hair and pulled on it hard causing her head to go back exposing her whole neck and throat.

Dante bit and kissed her neck Kat moaned and let her hands run down his arms. He then choose area to leave a mark. Showing everyone that she was his and dared anyone to try to touch her.

"Oh Dante." Kat moaned as she started to move her hips against him while he was leaving his mark on her flesh.

When Dante was done he pulled away the mark was a deep purple and it had a bite mark around it. He loosen the grip on her hair and Kat moved her head down.

"Don't cover that up. If I see you trying to cover it up, their will be consequences." Dante growled into Kats ear he then moved his head and looked at her.

Kat wanted him to loose control, well she got her wish. The man she was looking at now had a dangerous glint in his eyes along with lust and desire. She knew he would never hurt her the look made her want him more.

"Kat? Answer me." Dante growled as he looked at her.

"Yes, I understand." Kat said breathlessly.

Kat crushed her lips against his she felt he hands roam over her body. When his hand found her breast she moaned into the kiss. He then broke the kiss as he ducked his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it hard causing Kat to through her head back an moan really loud as she arched her back. Kat couldn't believe she moaned that loud.

Dante tighten his hold on her loving how loud she moaned and how she arched into him. He felt her starting to grind her hips against him they were still wearing to much clothes. He wanted to be inside her when she did that. He moved his head from her breast he turned causing her back to lay against the bed. He kissed Kat and his hands hooked into her shorts as well as her panties. He pulled them down then tossed them behind him.

Kat blushed a little at being fully naked for him to look at. She quick jumped under the sheet before his hands could stop her. She saw him get a frown on his face he took the sheet in his hand and pulled it down. She was about to pull it back up when he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his.

"Kat I want to see you. All of you. Every inch." Dante said his face inches away from hers.

Dante while still holding onto one of her hands. He slid the other down her body and in between her legs. He couldn't believe how ready she was for him. He saw her blush a little more as he did this. He then began to rub her he watched her eyes half way shut as she moaned at his touch. He kept teasing her just rubbing her going every where but where she wanted him to be.

Kat looked up at him with half shut eyes. He was teasing her she try to wiggle way from him but he just followed her with his hand. She saw a smirk come across his face she knew what he was waiting for.

"Dante please…" Kat begged in a moan.

Dante slowly began to put a finger inside her. He watcher her eyes began to roll back in her head. He added another finger and she bucked off the bed. Dante removed his fingers and let go of her hands. Before she could ask him what he was doing his head moved in between her legs.

Kat moaned so loud and arched her back. She tried to move away but Dante hands came around her hips and held her in place digging his fingers into his skin. Kat ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it hard. She arched her back off the bed she was beginning to fill something build up inside her. She was all new to this to this feeling. She should have told Dante that she was inexperienced when it came to this stuff. But the fear of him stopping made her keep her mouth shut.

Kat could feel it she was about to become undone. She try to move his head away but failed.

"Dante!" Kat screamed as she closed her eyes.

Wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She was still screaming she was seeing stars dancing behind her eyes. Her hearing sounded like she was underwater her hands were gripping the sheets. Trying to ground herself as she kept floating upwards. Finally it stopped her back feel to the bed she was breathing really heavy.

Dante just stared at her he had been with lot of women, but not one of them had ever come like that. He couldn't believe it he stopped what he was doing to her when she screamed his name. He just sat there and watched her ride it out. It was almost to brought over the edge his self. He had to have her now no more waiting. He stood up pulled his sleeping pants off and was back on the bed in a second.

Kat felt him lean over top of her on his elbows. She opened her eyes and she was looking into Dante's eyes then with one swift motion she felt him side her. Her eyes grew wide as she moved her head up and bit hard into Dante's shoulder as her hands came up around his back.

He couldn't hold back anymore he began moving his hips in a fast and rough motion. Kat threw her head back against her pillow and moaned. He looked at her face she was enjoying it so she liked rough like he did. He grabbed one of her hips hard as he moved harder and faster. He could feel it she was tighten again she was getting close.

Kat held onto his shoulders it hurt but god did it feel good. She was starting to fill that feeling again. It was building **Oh god it's going to happen again. I'm not ready not yet.** Kat thought to herself as she tried to hold it back. She bite her lip trying to hold it back. It was getting harder and harder as she grew closer.

"Kat, cum for me." Dante said as he kissed her neck.

To his disbelief she shook her head no and dug her nails into his shoulders. He was getting close but damn it she was going to cum before he did.

"It's ok I will go right after you." Dante said in moan as he kept moving his hips.

Kat still shook her head no. This made him a little mad he picked up the rhythm of his hips. No girl ever told him no before. Why didn't she want to.

"Kat just let go!" Dante growled and bit into her shoulder hard as he moved his hips as fast as he could causing her head board to smack the wall.

That it did Kat couldn't hold it anymore. Her back arched off the bed even with Dante pressed against her.

"Dante!" She screamed as she drug her nails from his shoulders all the way down to his lower back.

Wave after wave hit her again she screamed even louder this time with him moving inside her made it more powerful her whole body was shaking. She still screamed she felt him press her body back down to the bed and his lips crushed against hers. She screamed into the kiss. Dante broke the kiss with the last thrust.

"Fuck Kat!" Dante yelled as he found his release.

Dante still on his elbows his body shaking. He never had one that good before. He was breathing heavy he could feel his heart beating wildly in chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kat. Her face was red a little sweaty as his body was to. Her breathing was heavy.

He rolled over on to his back he squinted his eyes a little when the sheet hit his back. She left good ones they must be really deep for him to wince. He looked over at Kat her breathing was back to normal. He rolled on to his side and wiped a strand of hair out of her face.

"Kat." Dante said as he looked down at her.

Kat opened her eyes as she looked up at him. He face was a little red with little beads of sweat on his forehead his hair was a little damp. She looked and saw the shoulder she bit it had a little bit of blood trailing down from it. She looked back up at his face.

"Yeah?" Kat asked him.

"You ok?" Dante asked as his eyes searched her face.

"Yea I'm fine." Kat said she went to sit up and winced a little.

"What?" Dante asked.

"Just um a little sore." Kat said as she looked up at him.

"Yea, I did a good job then." Dante said with a cocky smile.

"Yea, that you did." Kat said with a shy smile.

"Hey why were you fighting it the second time?" Dante asked with a frown.

**Oh shit oh well here it goes just please don't hate me. **Kat thought to herself.

"Um well the first time it happened was the first time I ever um well you know. I was scared about it the second it." Kat said.

"Wait a second you mean to tell me that was the first time you ever came during sex?" Dante asked in disbelief.

"Umm yea." Kat said in a low voice.

"No wonder you reacted the way you did. God Kat the guys you slept with before me have must have fucking sucked." Dante said as he looked down at her.

"Um well you see about that…" Kat said and stopped then add in a small voice "you're the only one I have slept with."

"Wait what?" Dante asked her with a shocked look on his face.

Dante just stared at her he couldn't believe it. He just took her virginity he was so rough with her. He was like a animal he all of sudden felt sick, he saw the bite mark on her shoulder and the bruise that his fingers left on his hips. He couldn't believe it no one should loose there virginity that way. Hell he didn't even loose his that rough.

"Christ Kat. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know you should have told me. God I'm a monster." Dante said he sat up and started to get out of bed.

"No wait Dante it's ok." Kat said sitting up a grabbing his arm causing him to stop.

"How you can say it's alright look at you Kat. No one should look like that their first time. Hell I didn't even look like that." Dante said with a horror expression on his face.

"Dante, don't I wanted you to loose control." Kat said as she looked at him.

"What?" Dante asked as he looked at her.

"I wanted you to loose control. I remember you telling that you like it rough. Well I wanted to see how rough you liked it. I wanted to see if I could handle it." Kat said as looked at him willing to him to understand.

"Are you fucking crazy! Kat I could have hurt you!" Dante said with anger in his voice.

"But you didn't Dante, in fact I loved it. Really it was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Really Dante you didn't hurt me you're not a monster. Please don't think that." Kat said then she kissed him.

Kat kissed him with everything she had it was the most passionate kiss she ever gave. She felt him resist at first then she felt him give and wrap his arm around her. He deepened the kiss causing her moan in his mouth.

"Don't do that. You're to sore for me to fuck you right now." Dante said as he looked at her.

"Then don't kiss me like that." Kat said with a sly smile.

Dante shook his head and gave her a quick peck. He then looked her in the eyes.

"Kat I mean if I ever get to rough with you tell me. I don't ever want to hurt you." Dante said as he kept looking in her eyes.

"I promise." Kat said as she looked at him then yawed.

"We better get some sleep." Dante said after she yawed.

"Ok can you maybe sleep in here with me." Kat asked him.

"Yea sure." Dante said as he looked down at her.

"Alright let me just blow out all the candles." Kat said as she began to move.

"No its alright. I got it." Dante said as he got out of bed.

Kat laid back down and watched Dante walk around the room blowing out her candles naked. She saw his back and bit her lip she really did a number on it. Their was long scratches all the way down his back they bled a good amount. So she knew she must have made them a little deep. When he blew out the last one he made his way back to the bed.

She felt him move closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Then she remember the mark on her neck.

"People are going to be asking me about my neck.. What should I say?" Kat asked Dante.

"Well they could put to and to together. Your not exactly quiet Kat in fact I think you're the loudest girl I have been with." Dante said.

"Oh um sorry I wont be so loud next time. I didn't know -" Kat tried to say but Dante cut her off.

"No I like it when your loud it means I'm doing a good job and to be honest I tried to see how loud you could get. Now I know and I love it so please don't hold back on anything." Dante said as rub her head.

"Oh ok so what should I tell people tomorrow?" Kat asked him again.

"Tell him I gave it to you. If anyone has a problem tell them they can come talk to me about it." Dante said.

"Even Vergil?" Kat asked.

"Yep even my brother." Dante said.

"Alright." Kat said.

Kat listened to his heart beat and started drifting off.

"Hey Kat, was it really the best thing you ever experienced?" Dante asked.

"Yea." Kat said sleepily.

"Damn I'm good." Dante said as he smiled his cocky grin.

Kat could feel his cocky grin even as he said. She punched him in the side causing him to huff a little. She shook her head and smiled. She didn't know where this left them. She figured they would figure it out in the morning. So for know she would just enjoy the this feeling and being in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

**Here is another one shot of them. I don't own any thing the once again Capcom own another great game! The songs used in this story are Broken- from Seether Feat. Amy Lee and Give you my all by- Eyes set to kill. Well let me know what you guys thought leaves reviews. Thinking of start a DMC story I have a few ideas in my head. Going to wait a little on it though. Well until next time have a good day or night. :)**


End file.
